Power Grid
Power Grid is the second episode of Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. Plot As the Rangers are searching for away to stop Galvanax when he sends out his next monster to battle the rangers to take their Ninja Power Stars. Story When Galvanax, cruel champion of Galaxy Warriors, claimed the mighty Power Stars. Earths' greatest ninja sacrificed himself to keep the universe safe. 10 years later, a new generation of warriors rises to protect the Ninja Power Stars. They are Power Rangers Ninja Steel. At the high school the four teens are walking through the doors after a summer break, as Danielle looks at her friends. "It's so good to be back in school," Danielle says as she looks at Daniel, Julie, James, and Steven. Daniel looks at her. "Yeah it is," Daniel says as he looks at her. Kimberly walks up to them. "Hey guys what's up I talked to the principal and you're looking at the new coach of the cheerleading squad," Kimberly says as she looks at them. Danielle looks at her. "That's awesome Mrs. O," Danielle says as she looks at Kimberly. The bell rings. "We better get to class we'll see you later Mrs. O," Daniel says as he looks at his friends then at Kimberly. She nods and heads to her class room to teach. The Galaxy ship floats above the cloud. In the chamber Galvanax is frustrated about his power stars being taken by Danielle and her friends. "Those brats too my treasure from me and I want them back," Galvanax says as he is frustrated and punches a bulkhead as a dent is formed. Ripcon walks into the command chamber. "Master I've got a plan to destroy the Rangers," Ripcon says as he looks at him. Galvanax smirks. (Theme Song) Go! Go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Pushing evil with all our might together, Ninja Steel! Never give up without a fight together, Ninja Steel! Ninja Rangers into danger! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Standing up for what is right together, Ninja Spin! Watching all that day or night together, Ninja Steel! Ninja Rangers into danger! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Steel! Go! Go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Steel! Episode 1x02: Power Grid In the lunch room the four rangers are sitting at their table eating when Danielle's ninja com beeps and she opens it up. Rangers I'm picking up something going on downtown Tommy says on the ninja com. Danielle looks at them. "We're on our way," Danielle says as she looks at Tommy on her ninja com. The four teens leave the lunch room. In the city people are running for their lives. "Run keep moving," Blue Ninja Steel Ranger (Daniel) says as he's getting people to safety. Achacha Archer gets his bow and an arrow out and fires it at the Rangers sending them flying and they land on the ground hard soothing in pain. "Man this monster is gonna be tough," Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger (Steven) says as he looks at his team then at Archer. Archer fires at them then Red Ninja Steel Ranger (Danielle) slashes the arrow in two and it explodes on both sides. "Let's show them what we can do guys," Red Ninja Steel Ranger (Danielle) says as she looks at Archer. Archer looks at them. "Come and stop me," Achacha Archer says as he looks at them. The four rangers looks at him. "Ninja Rangers, fear no danger," The Rangers say as they pose. Archer runs towards them as they run towards him. Meanwhile at the school Kimberly is done with her cheer team that she was coaching as her ninja com went off in her pocket and she takes it out and opens it. Kim the other Rangers need your help I'm sending you their position Tommy says on the Ninja com. She nods and runs to go help them. Meanwhile in the city the rangers are being beaten back badly as Archer gets out a arrow and aims it at them. "Very well Rangers," Archer says as he fires off his arrow. The Arrow flies towards them as the Ninja Steel Pink Ranger (Kimberly) flips and slashes the arrow in two as it falls to the ground. "Leave my friends alone," Pink Ninja Steel Ranger (Kimberly) says as she looks at Archer. Achacha Archer gets frustrated. "I'll be back Rangers," Archer says as he teleports away from the site. Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) looks at the team. "We'll be waiting," Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) says as she looks at them. At the Ninja Steel headquarters the Rangers walk into the base. "That monster was strong those arrows were strong as well," Danielle says as she looks at Tommy. Tommy looks at her. "Me and Mick have been creating a ninja power star that can help you defeat the archer," Tommy says as he looks at the Rangers. Kimberly looks at her husband. "Will it be enough?" Kimberly asked as she looks at Tommy. Tommy looks at her. "Let's hope," Tommy says as he looks at her. Meanwhile in the city Danielle is walking along the sidewalk thinking as she sees the buzz cam drone and she follows it to the center and sees Achacha Archer with a squad of Basherbots. "Guys I'm in downtown and Archer is attacking the city," Danielle says as she contacts her team mates. Danielle is spotted by the basherbots and she fights them. The other four rangers head to her but are surrounded by the Kudabots. "Let's ranger up," Daniel says as he looks at the footsoldiers and stands by his team mates. They nod. "NINJA SPIN," The Rangers shout. They morph into the blue, yellow, white, and pink rangers. "NINJA RANGERS, FEAR NO DANGER," The Rangers shout as they get ready for battle. The Kudabots run towards the rangers as the rangers run towards the bots. Blue Ninja Steel Ranger (Daniel) flips and leg sweeps one of the bots in his batch and slices another one with his Ninja Star Saber, and then slashed another one down. Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger (Steven) back flips and then spin kicks a bot and then side kicks another bot down and then leaps into the air and slashes down at the bots and flips and slashes a couple of bots down. White Ninja Steel Ranger (Julie) blasts her batch of bots with her ninja blaster and then gets out her Ninja Battle Star in Bow mode and leaps off a beam and fires her weapon and several arrows fire from the tip of it and the bots go down as they flip and spin and fall off the ledge. Pink Ninja Steel Ranger (Kim) slashes her batch of bots down and kicks five bots down and then flips and swings her Ninja Battle Star in Saber mode along with her Ninja Star Saber and she poses as her bots go down and explode. The Kudabots surge with energy and fall to the ground and explode into a thousand pieces. "Now that we took care of the bots let's go help Danielle," Ninja Steel Blue Ranger (Daniel) says as he looks at the others. They nod and run to go help their leader. Meanwhile Danielle is un-morph fighting the Kudabots and not doing so well as she's trying to get the upper hand against the bots and is blasted away by Archer's arrows. "Prepare to be destroyed red princess," Achacha Archer says as he looks at her. Then all of the sudden several energy arrows hit Archer causing sparks to erupt from him as the others join Danielle. "Ah, so your whole team is here luckily I can destroy all five of you and hand my master the Ninja Power Stars," Archer says as he looks at them. Danielle gets her Ninja Star Saber out. "You think you can defeat us then bring it on, Ninja power star lock in Ninja Spin," Danielle says as she looks at Archer and instance morphs. The five Ninja Rangers are together. "Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red!" Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) says as she poses and red smoke explodes behind her. "Stealth of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Blue!" Ninja Steel Blue (Daniel) says as he poses and blue smoke explodes behind him. "Strength of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Yellow!" Ninja Steel Yellow (Steven) says as he poses and yellow smoke explodes behind him. "Spirit of the Ninja! Ninja Steel White!" Ninja Steel White (Julie) says as she poses and white smoke explodes behind her. "Speed of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Pink!" Ninja Steel Pink (Kimberly) says as she poses and pink smoke explodes behind her. "NINJA RANGERS, FEAR NO DANGER POWER RANGERS: NINJA STEEL!" The rangers shout as they pose and the ground explodes behind them. Kudabots appear around Achacha Archer. "Get them," Archer says as he gives them orders. They run towards the rangers. "Let's go I'll handle Archer," Pink Ninja Steel Ranger (Kimberly) says as she looks at them. The rangers run towards the Kudabots while Kim runs towards Archer. You'll come calling, slowly crawling Attitude defined Take and conquer, is your honor Weak of soul and mind Call on the five Keep hope alive Call the 5-4-1 Anytime you say you want us Call the 5-4-1 Everytime you say you need us Call the 5-4-1 Anytime you say you want us Call the 5-4-1 Everytime you say you need us 5-4-1 5-4-1 5-4-1 5-4-1 Go! Instrumental Call the 5-4-1 Anytime you say you want us Call the 5-4-1 Everytime you say you need us Call the 5-4-1 Anytime you say you want us Call the 5-4-1 Everytime you say you need us The Kudabots surge with energy and blow up. Characters Ninja Steel Rangers Allies Villains *Galvanax *Kudabots-Foot soldiers *Basherbots-Advance foot soldiers *Ripcon *Madam Odius Monster Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Episode Category:Dragonboy546